


An Old Friend

by bitofageek



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Courage, Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: A bit of a backstory to explain how T'Challa and Everett Ross are "old friends" even though we only saw them together the week prior at the Sekovia Accords where T'Chaka was killed.





	An Old Friend

The first time Everett Ross met T'Challa was when the young man was accompanying his father on a Diplomatic visit to the United Nations. Ross was recovering from a job-related minor injury and had volunteered for the Security Detail. He enjoyed meeting visiting dignitaries and learning about different cultures when the opportunity presented itself. It was something he didn't get to do on a regular basis, or even on overseas missions.

T'Challa was about 25, but seemed more mature than his years. Everett assumed that came with being in line for the throne and whatever duties that entailed. The king himself had his own security, several rather tall and imposing women who looked like they could handle pretty much anything.

The visit was a short one - not much time to do anything in the city. T'Challa wasn't one to spend a lot of time alone so he used his time to talk with Everett about America - New York, any other places Everett had been; Everett did the same, encouraging the Prince to talk about his home. Both men found it surprisingly easy to relax in each other's company, something that didn't happen very often for either of them. Because of that connection, Ross made a request that he be assigned to the Wakandan Delegation whenever his schedule allowed. Prince T'Challa informed his father that he would prefer Everett Ross be a part of his Security Detail in the future, if possible.

*****

They met again a few years later in DC; similar circumstances but a longer amount of time to spend in the States. Ross had a couple of relatively healed cracked ribs from his latest undercover assignment - nothing that would get in the way of a low key security detail. It was an amusing coincidence that he ended up on Security Details recovering from injuries whenever Wakandans were in town.

T'Challa wasn't a partier, but he did want to see the city and some of it's night life. Since Everett wasn't a partier either, he suggested a jazz club within walking distance of the hotel.  T'Challa immediately agreed since he'd never been to one in America. They caught up on the work they'd been doing over the past few years (non-confidential things, anyway), laughing at each others' ridiculous stories. The conversation turned a bit serious when it drifted toward the nature of the some of the CIA's work in other countries. Ross, who was becoming a little bit jaded by the politics of politics, surprised T'Challa by sharing some of his misgivings. "The CIA is a tool. Sometimes people use tools in ways they weren't intended to be and shouldn't be used. I don't let myself get used that way and I try to make sure others don't either." T'Challa agreed 100%.

They were heading back to the hotel when they heard the sounds of a scuffle nearby; male and female voices, some angry, some in a panic. Everett and T'Challa looked at each other, eyebrows cocked in a silent conversation - the question "are you in?" and the answer "let's do this!"  They headed toward the scuffle quietly, keeping the element of surprise on their side. Everett did NOT want to use his gun if he could avoid it. Collateral damage was not something he took lightly.

As they got closer, they could hear that a couple was being accosted by a handful of young men, 4 or 5 of them. They didn't look to be carrying guns; any other weapons weren't visible in the mediocre light available. It sounded like this mugging was on the verge of getting violent. With a nod to T'Challa to back him up, Ross stepped into the light, distracting the men from their targets. T'Challa maneuvered through the shadows, looking for the best position to maximize the effectiveness of their offense/defense.

He could hear Ross suggesting the young men reconsider their career choices in light of being discovered by an officer of the law. At least one of the young men's heart obviously wasn't in it and T'Challa could see him backing away, ready to make a break for it. Better odds, T'Challa thought. The other men seemed set on making very bad decisions. The man and woman who had been their targets had been moving slowly backwards - thankfully taking themselves out of the way.

T'Challa stepped out of the shadows, reinforcing Everett's suggestions that the assailants re-think their plans. Suddenly one of the men took a swing at Everett, while the "smart" young man took off, improving T'Challa's and Everett's odds slightly. T'Challa chose not to fight as the Panther, but was hell on wheels anyway with his superior speed, skills and training. He had one man down in a minute, and was gaining the upper hand with the second. Everett wasn't far behind in incapacitating one of the two attackers he was dealing with.

T'Challa had just taken down his second man, when he turned and saw a punch land on Everett's ribcage and heard a snap. Everett dropped to his knees with a grunt, and his assailant smiled as he moved in to take advantage of his weakened opponent. It was the last thing the man did before T'Challa grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and floored him in seconds.  "Nice work" Everett wheezed.

"You were doing fine until your ribs broke. Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" T'Challa asked.

"I wasn't expecting to become a super hero ... or a hospital patient... tonight" He smiled weakly. "I think I need an ambulance, but _you_ do not need a diplomatic incident".

"Don't worry about it, my friend." T'Challa said as he pulled out his phone. "I will contact the embassy to take care of us, and instruct them to notify the proper authorities. We will give them your card so you can provide a statement when you are able to talk without pain." T'Challa sat beside Everett to support him as they waited for medical care - which came quickly, thank goodness. The police came as they were loading Everett into the ambulance and T'Challa gave them the contact information they needed before climbing in with him.

"Well, that was a more exciting visit than the last one", T'Challa quipped.

"We do our best", Everett wheezed again, trying not to laugh because it hurt too much, "Shit... Sorry your highness". T'Challa just nodded, gripped Everett's shoulder gently, while he shook his head, chuckling.

****

The next time they meet is in Bucharest, soon after the death of T'Chaka. Everett is Deputy Task Force Commander of the [Joint Counter Terrorist Centre,](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Joint_Counter_Terrorist_Centre) under the command of Sec. General Ross. In the pursuit of Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, T'Challa is revealed to be the Black Panther. To say Everett is shocked is an understatement,  but he does what he can to help T'Challa and support him - they're on the same side, after the same man for the same reasons. It's a strange and slightly awkward situation, but it works out in the end. T'Challa is glad to find a friendly face, even though the situation is far from friendly.

****

A week later, circumstances put the two men together again in Busan, South Korea.

"I just spotted and old friend from the CIA" T'Challa tells Nakia and Okoye as Everett catches sight of him across the Casino floor. T'Challa isn't sure if Everett is surprised, amused or annoyed - or all three. He's pretty sure there's a bit of worry mixed up in there - considering they're both here to deal with Klaue, who's a pretty vicious and unstable bastard, he feels the same way. This really did make things a lot more complicated. Luckily, when the crap hits the fan, everyone who matters to him makes it out in one piece.  

That doesn't last long.

"He just jumped in front of me", Nakia's voice was filled with concern. A bullet that would have hit Nakia in the chest hit Ross in the spine instead because he dove in front of her to pull her to safety. Ross's first reaction was to protect an unarmed civilian at the risk of his own life.

"Dammit, Everett, you're not bullet proof!" T'Challa thinks to himself, looking down at his friend and feeling his heart drop into his stomach.Choosing to save Ross was not really a choice at that point. "I cannot just... let him die, knowing we can save him."

****

Preparations for the appearance before the United Nations are finally done, and T'Challa takes a moment to think about the events of the last several weeks as he looks out at the view New York City from his hotel room. Everett helping him bring his father's killer to justice, risking his life to save Nakia, then again to help his family save his home. And he continues to take risks in his commitment to protect Wakanda in the world of politics.

His father had told him to surround himself with people he trusted. In that, Bast had blessed him. 

Old friend indeed.


End file.
